cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jim Cummings
Jim Cummings (1952 - ) Voice Actor Film Deaths *''Laputa Castle In The Sky (1986; anime)'' [General Muoro]: Falls to his death (along with several of his soldiers) when Muska (voiced by Mark Hamill) activates a trap door in the flying castle's defense system. *''The Lion King (1994; animated)'' [Ed]: Presumably incinerated in a fire caused by lightning while eating Scar (Jeremy Irons). Debatable, as the sequel confirms some hyenas to still be alive, but given the number of hyenas seen during the song, it is likely not all hyenas partook in this mutiny, and that those that did perished while those that did not survived and escaped. *''Balto (1995; animated)'' [Steele]: Voicing an animated Dog, died sometime around the past. (Originally, Steel was gone to died getting his collar staged on a lever and get buried alive by coal, but was cut for being too dark.) *''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998; animated)'' [Jacques]: Disintegrates, along with Simone (voiced by Adrienne Barbeau) and Lena (voiced by Tara Strong), when they fail to sacrifice the Scooby-Doo gang to sustain their immortality. *''The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000; animated)'' [Sierra]: Presumably killed in explosion of the Stone of Cold Fire caused by a volcanic eruption, along with Rinkus (Rob Paulsen). Explosion sends them flying into a cave, where they lay still, badly burned. Their deaths are unconfirmed but likely.' *Dead Space: Downfall (Video, 2008; animated)'' [Captain Benjamin Mathius]: Accidentally impaled in the eye by Dr.Terrence Kyne (voiced by Keith Szarabajka) with a needle. *''The Princess and the Frog (2009; animated)'' [Ray]: Playing the voice of a firefly, he is slapped to the ground and stepped on by Dr. Facilier (voiced by Keith David), he later dies in Louis’ (voiced by Michael Leon Wooley) arms, he then becomes a star. *''Sing (2016; animated)'' [Russian Bears]: Voicing the bears, it is unknown that he died or not. The leader was last seen chasing Mike (Seth MacFarlane) and Nancy (Tara Strong). *''Christopher Robin (2018)'' [Winnie the Pooh]: Providing the voice of a bear (and Tigger), he drowns while fading after talking to a dying Ewan McGregor. (He survives in reality.) TV Deaths *''Mighty Max:The Magnificent Seven ''(1993; animated)'' [''Beowulf]: Killed (offscreen) by the Skullmaster (voice of Tim Curry) and his minions protecting Max (voice of Rob Paulsen). *''Aladdin: Strike Up The Sand'' (1994; animated) [Sand Monster]: Body explodes into grains of sand after Sadira (voiced by Kellie Martin) smashed the amulet with a stone. *''Gargoyles: City Of Stone Part II ''(1995; animated)'' [''Gillecomgain]: Falls to his death from a castle after a struggle with Demona (voice of Marina Sirtis). *'Duckman:Westward No! (1997;animated) [Big Jack McBastard]: Trampled to death by a horse after Duckman (voice of Jason Alexander) spooks it, his body is then stripped to the bone by buzzards then crumbles to dust, he later comes back from the dead with no explanation. *''Dexter's Laboratory: Photo Finish (1997; animated)'' [Red-Eye]: Beam into a photo after Dexter (Christine Cavanaugh) deflected his own beam at him. *''Courage The Cowardly Dog: King Ramses' Curse (1999; animated)'' [Cat Thief #1]: Eaten by a swarm of locusts summoned by King Ramses (John Dilworth) along with Cat Thief #2 (Paul Schoeffler) when they refuse to hand over his slab. *''King Of The Hill: Movin' On Up'' (2000; animated) ["Pops" Popacito]: Dies of a heart attack while riding his lawn mower. (Played for semi-comic effect). *''Thundercats:Native Son ''(2012; animated)'' [''Caspin]: Stabbed in the chest by Javan (voice of Robert Atkins Downes) after he tries to kill Tygra (voice of Matthew Mercer). Video Game Deaths *''Alpha Protocol ''(2010)'' [''Conrad Marburg/Gelato Man]: Shot during a confrontation with Josh Gilman at Rome if the player has Josh in an antagonistic relationship with Marburg. The Gelato Man can also be killed via gunshot to the chest by Josh depending on player choice. *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ''(2011)'' '' [Festus Krex/Froki Whetted-Blade/Logrolf The Willful/Various]: Festus Krex depending on the players actions can be killed by the player if they refuse to join the Dark Brotherhood, if the player joins the Dark Brotherhood will be found shot to death with arrows by Penitus Oculatus soldiers at the end of the storyline, Froki Whetted-Blade can be killed by enemies during the Sovngarde quest, and Logrolf The Willful is killed by the player while trying to get information out of him, he is resurrected by Molag Bal moments later. *''Mass Effect 3 (2013; video game)'' [Urdnot Wreav]: If the player had Steve Barr survive the events of the first game, Jim dies when the thresher maw Kalros devours Jim’s APC. *'''Minecraft: Story Mode: A Journey's End? (2016) '[''Hadrian]: Possibly dies with Kari Wahlgren in the dimension of chicken sized zombies or zombie sized chickens due to possible starvation. Gallery Ray Princess death.PNG|Jim Cummings' animated death in The Princess and the Frog Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1952 Births Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by trampling Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Roman Catholic Category:Actors who died in Telltale games Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Disney Stars Category:Death scenes by whacking Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Death scenes by decomposion Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Cartoon Network Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in John Musker and Ron Clements Movies Category:Animation Stars Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Sing Category:The Secret Life of Pets Category:Fantastic Four Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame cast members Category:Powerpuff Girls cast members Category:King of the Hill cast members Category:The Little Mermaid cast members Category:The Lion King Cast Members Category:Star Wars cast members Category:The Jungle Book cast members Category:Tarzan cast members Category:The Princess and the Frog cast members Category:Pocahontas cast members Category:Duckman cast members Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Small Soldiers Category:Jimmy Neutron cast members Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Scooby Doo Cast Members Category:Winnie the Pooh cast members Category:Controversial actors Category:Death scenes that were faked Category:Mass Effect Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Marc Forster Movies Category:Christopher Robin